


Personality Change, Character Info

by GodOfDemons



Series: Personality Change [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Bullying, Cussing, Depression, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Mama Midorima, Personality Swap, Posting the character stuff first then the first chapter, Relationships to be added later, fears, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: This is sorta a type of au where the personalities of the character changes to something different.Akashi is nice, kind, quiet, and can cry easily.Aomine is innocent, he does not know anything about the birds and the bees or perverted things. He also doesn't understand flirting.Kise is a supermodel and if anyone makes any of the GoM cry then you're dead.Midorima is like a mom, make the mother sad and you have six angry people who will whoop your ass. He also doesn't believe in luck, he likes philosophy better and will ready those kind of books all day.Murasakibara is shy, quiet, whispers when he talks, rarely speak normally so that everyone could be able to hear him.Momoi is like the protective siblings and tomboy and protector of the innocent(she makes sure that Aomine will never be tainted by teenage hormones look at porn all day long) she will be quite sadistic to those who aren't the GoM.And finally we have Kuroko.Kuroko doesn't give a single fuck about anything.





	Personality Change, Character Info

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forever and ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306528) by [somnnium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnnium/pseuds/somnnium). 



Alternate Universe: Personality Change

  
Akashi: Quiet, easily cries, says nothing but nice things, knows what to say to motivate his team, he easily trusts people but when they break his trust he can never look at them without a hurt expression, he can easily guilt trip someone with his kicked puppy look, is an innocent cinnamon roll but if you hurt any of his friends you’re basically dead, he always respects people and will address them formally no matter what someone says, he wants to be able to play with the rest of the Generation of Miracles again, they split up because they were getting bullied and wanted to distance themselves from people that might have known them and be able to start anew

  
Aomine: Is innocent, doesn't know what porn is or what sex is, smiles a lot and likes to hang out with Midorima and Takao, doesn't like big boobs, likes natural beauty more then fake beauty(makeup and super fancy clothes are fake to him, he like simple and natural), is quite sensitive about his skin color and his hair color because he used to be made fun of a lot about it even now still a bit, he likes spending time with Momoi even though she sometimes yells at him to go away, he treats his friends better then he treats himself, sometimes sees Kise flirting and asks him about it but Kise freezes up and tell him to forget everything he saw, he loves eating burgers and fries and Momoi tells him he’s going to get fat if he keeps doing that and he doesn’t care, he tried to start a friendly rivalry with Kagami but Kagami took it wrong and so now their rivals, no matter what Aomine does Kagami always says that he’s stuck up and rude and an idiot and that he challenged the wrong man to be his rival

 

Kise: Doesn’t care about the world, still models but acts smug about it, flirts with everyone and makes some moves on people he might be able to get laid with not caring about gender, he has two snake bite piercings as well as having his ears pierced, does more sexy photoshoots then anything, he is smug about his looks and has to keep his swear to a minimum when he’s with the Generation of Miracles to keep them mostly pure, he was one of their protectors during middle school and always plays with them when they ask to make sure they’re happy, he cares about the Generation of Miracles more then life itself, he doesn’t care if you’re famous or rich or power if you hurt or insult the Generation of Miracles you’ll have an army outside your house with pitchforks and torches(he uses his fans to help scare people who makes his friends feel hurt), the only people he’ll listen to is the Generation of Miracles, hates Kagami a bit for insulting Aomine and making him a bit depressed but will hangout rarely with Kagami

 

  
Midorima: Doesn't believe in luck, more philosophical and logical, brings his favorite books of the day to each match and practice match, actually enjoys Takao's company and denies having a crush on him(he does), he wants to be a doctor or a pro basketball player, loves going on bike rides and will help Takao with homework but won’t do it for him, he loves three pointers but also admires dunks and wishes he can do fancy dunks like the other Generation of Miracles, doesn’t care about Murasakibara’s snacking since he knows about the bullying about his height and weight and how much he ate daily, he also brought Murasakibara some fancy snacks exotic snacks and basically bought Murasakibara a lot of snacks so that he could stop starving himself, he sends little care packages to Murasakibara every week full of yummy snacks and some new snacks and some money so he could buy himself some ingredients to cook with, he sends smaller care packages to the other Generation of Miracles every week as well but Murasakibara’s is always and will always be the biggest because he doesn’t want to lose a friend to depression, is the mom of the Generation of Miracles and if anyone messes with the mom his children will find who did it and will get revenge for their mother

 

  
Murasakibara: Usually whispers, extremely shy, doesn't talk loud enough for everyone to hear him, he loves snacks but is scared to eat them in public due to middle school bullying, will eat a lot in his dorm and sometimes in the gym, Himuro got him to be a little more confident and eats snacks more often when he’s with Himuro, he doesn’t trust people easily but Himuro was the one he trusted instantly, he began to rely on Himuro but knew that he wasn’t going to stay forever so tried to learn how to do things without him and to learn not to cry when he’s slightly poked fun at, he tries to starve himself constantly due to people still whispering about him and he gets scared and it triggers middle school memories, fights depression and self hatred but is getting better with Midorima and Himuro’s help the most the rest of the Generation of Miracles helps him but not as much as those two, he likes to hold people's’ hands for comfort and usually hold Himuro’s hand in school when Himuro takes him from class to cafeteria or to the dorms or to the gym or the locker room, Himuro always encourages Murasakibara when he feels down or when he thinks he is useless to the team and that no one wants him there, Himuro is able to calm him down when he’s crying and thinking dark thoughts, he has never self harmed though those thoughts are still there, loves basketball

 

Kuroko: Hates everything and everyone except for vanilla milkshakes, hates that people don’t notice him, is a bit snarky and rude, he uses his ability to not be noticed to do pranks on other people, he dislikes Kagami not hate dislike, he cares for the Generation of Miracles though he’ll deny that and call you stupid, he has Number Two because it was given to him from Midorima, he always got revenge on those who bullied the Generation of Miracles and no one ever knew who did it besides the Generation of Miracle themselves, he is closest with Kise and they share the same hatred for the world, Kuroko doesn’t show upper or underclassmen respect and refuse to use honorifics and will usually use the person’s first name just to annoy them, he enjoys seeing others cry except little kids he will beat up whoever made them cry, he enjoys school and gets good grades, he refuses to teach Kagami because he dislikes him enough to want him to fail, he has a secret soft spot for animals and the Generation of Miracles, he will complain about anyone including the Generation of Miracles

 

Momoi: She just wants to be friends with Kuroko, she hates people who pick on the Generation of Miracles because they’re like the family she always wanted, still has to take care of Aomine but also has a hard time making sure that he stays innocent, the Touou team knows that if Aomine loses his pure innocence then they know that they’re dead, she hates her big boobs and tries to bind them down a little, she was bullied in middle school for being a ‘slut’, she doesn’t care anymore in high school, if anyone insults her she merely laughs and asks if they’re talking about themselves, sadistic to people not on the basketball team, she wears a cheer uniform for each practice match and match to cheer them on, still does data but makes the team work a bit for the data(she’s not free you know), she hates revealing clothes and wears clothes that cover most of her body(like jeans or long skirts or one piece swimsuit or pants that go to her knees), she loathes Riko and will constantly write about her in her journal poking a little fun at her but never saying it to her face because of the Generation of Miracles middle school bullying, she hates the people that picked on the Generation of Miracles because of their looks and size and power, she keeps tabs on them for Midorima and Akashi so they won’t worry about them, she doesn’t care about love or any sort of relationship they’re all stupid things

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more personality change characters please tell me  
> Also, please be sure to check out this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2306528  
> This is the story that gave me inspiration to make the Personality Change au! I based Murasakibara's personality off of the one in here but the other characters are ones that I thought of.


End file.
